


Since We've No Place to Go...

by TongueTiedRaven



Series: 12 Days of Prompts [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Snowed In, rin has a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/pseuds/TongueTiedRaven
Summary: Rin was still a shivering ball on the couch and the room was freezing. Their mission equipment was piled on the table and Ryuuji realized he had no idea what food they had. And that, because the universe clearly hated Rin and was dragging Ryuuji along for associating with the unlucky halfling, was the moment disaster struck.It started with a simple rumble. It grew into a shake and a loud thump that made the entire cabin shake. The lights flickered, the windows creaked, and then the only light was coming from the fire.Ryuuji got across the cabin and to the window in about three seconds and, horrifyingly, he couldn’t see anything.“Ryu-uuji?” Rin chattered from the couch. “Wh-happened?”“We, uh, seem to have just gotten snowed in.”
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: 12 Days of Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047784
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Since We've No Place to Go...

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt is 'Snowed In' 
> 
> The Armumahel bullets are intended to work like the Illuminati bullets that nullify demon abilities.

“Rin,” Ryuuji muttered with an exasperated sigh, “how in the hell did you manage to get hit by that thing?”

Rin somehow, despite being slumped against Ryuuji’s back uselessly, managed to shrug.

“I don’t know, man. It came outta nowhere.” His words were a little slurred and he shivered dramatically enough to make Ryuuji pick up the pace. Despite having known the halfling for nearly a decade, Rin hadn’t gotten much heavier than when they were teens. He couldn’t seem to bulk up no matter how much he worked out or ate. 

“Least you could do is heat up some. It's cold as hell.” He could see the door to the cabin that was serving as their base of operations for the day. He was cold all the way through and all he wanted was a hot bath and something to drink. He did not care what the liquid was so long as it was hot.

They weren’t even supposed to be on this stupid mission. They were supposed to have the weekend off and they were supposed to be going out on their first date. Instead they’d gotten this stupid assignment and they’d had to spend the night awkwardly picking rooms and trying not to act like they were both thinking about the other one sleeping so close. 

Then Rin had gotten shot and Ryuuji had thought he’d shake it off but he hadn’t. He’d fallen instead and Ryuuji was still kinda of not over the fright that had given him. 

They’d taken out the demon but Rin’s flames hadn’t come back. Ryuuji had found the damn gun and figured out that it had Armumahel bullets. 

Rin fidgeted and Ryuuji squeezed his legs to make him stop. It was precarious enough to be marching through the snow and ice with a half numb halfling when said halfling wasn’t moving.

He could have been warm somewhere. He could have been enjoying a nice meal and cuddling with Rin somewhere without snow and someplace they wouldn’t have to worry about demon attacks. 

“I can’t make ‘em come.” Rin muttered. “It’s like… before.”

“It’s okay.” He shifted Rin around a little and slid on a patch of ice that almost saw them both in a snowbank. He managed to twist himself around enough that they ended up sliding towards the door instead. Ryuuji banged into it and bumped his right shoulder and part of Rin. The halfling grunted and clung to Ryuuji. 

Ryuuji, someow, got the door open and stumbled inside. He deposited Rin on their busted couch and rushed back to close and lock the door. He smacked his hands together and blew on them in hopes he could get some feeling back in them. It didn’t really work but it felt nice to be moving. The heat in the cabin was either not working, or failing against the snow that had been falling all day. It was late, he was tired, cold, and hungry. 

Still, duty first.

“Curl up, Rin. We gotta get you warm again so your body can heal.” 

Rin’s teeth were chattering and Ryuuji could hear them from the door. He strode back across the room, grabbed two blankets, and dropped them on top of Rin’s head before continuing to the far wall. He knelt by the fire, shivering and cold and still half numb from the long ass walk. 

“Can y-you make a-a fire?” Rin stuttered while he buried himself in both the blankets. Ryuuji glanced over his shoulder and only saw the halfling’s nose and eyes peeking out from the blanket burrito. 

“Yeah. Not all of us got the ability to just summon flames. Some of us gotta do it the old fashioned way.” He set the logs and kindling up like his dad had shown him as a child and found the matches. He finally got the fire going and resisted the urge to stick his numb fingers in the flames. He knew it would burn, he just wanted to be warm.

“Okay.” Ryuuji stood up and surveyed the room. Rin was still a shivering ball on the couch and the room was freezing. Their equipment was piled on the table and Ryuuji realized he had no idea what food they had. 

Missions with Rin were always fun, the halfling was a whirlwind of energy and creativity, and they always meant good food because Rin made everything. He commandeered the kitchen-even if it consisted of nothing more than a microwave- and insisted on making all the food. Ryuuji had resisted that for their first few missions out of a desire of not wanting to be seen as lazy and incapable of caring for himself but, damn it, Rin made really good food and he loved to do it.

Luckily, Torako Suguro did not raise an inept child. Ryuuji could cook, even if he wasn’t as talented or crazy about it as Rin. He went to the small kitchenette and peered around until he had a few cans and a pot of boiling stock. 

And that, because the universe clearly hated Rin and was dragging Ryuuji along for associating with the unlucky halfling, was the moment disaster struck.

It started with a simple rumble. It grew into a shake and a loud thump that made the entire cabin shake. The lights flickered, the windows creaked, and then the only light was coming from the fire.

Ryuuji had two moments of terror. He stood still, staring at the dark windows, and realized what had happened.

He got across the cabin and to the window in about three seconds and-horrifyingly-he couldn’t see anything.

“Ryu-uuji?” Rin chattered from the couch. “Wh-happened?”

“We, uh, seem to have just gotten snowed in.”

Rin sat up, blankets slipping down his head. “What?!” 

Ryuuji took a few steps back and plopped down on the arm of the couch. He tugged Rin’s blankets up higher and tried not to show his mounting panic. 

“Doors and windows are blocked, Rin. We’ll probably be outta power for a while.” He smiled, as sincerely as he could manage, and squeezed Rin’s shivering shoulder. “Good thing I was bunkin’ with the son of satan.” He stood up, legs feeling a little weak, “Better get to healin’, Rin. We’ll need ya to melt us out tomorrow.”

Ryuuji, still smiling stiffly, went to the kitchen and released a grateful breath that it was a gas stove. At least he didn’t have to figure out how to make a soup in the fireplace. 

He turned so his back was to Rin and took in a shaky breath. His stomach turned uncomfortably as he exhaled and, shit, this was real.

“Move closer to the fire, Rin.” He called over his shoulder so he could focus on something other than the worry. “I’ll bring this to you soon as it’s warm.”

“Moth-her h-hen.” Rin replied. He heard a thump as the halfling settled nearer the fire.

“Watch it, Okumura.” He grunted, slipping back into their old banter. “I can just leave you to fend for yourself.” 

“Nah. You’re too much of a mother to do that.” Rin shuffled closer to the fire with a shiver that made Ryuuji’s brow furrow. He didn’t want to alarm the halfling but he really did need him to heal. This was not a great situation to be in without power. They were trapped and couldn’t get out and there wasn’t a lot of food. True Cross wouldn’t send anyone after them for at least a few more days. They were never quick to offer Rin assistance because they were all prejudiced assholes. If Ryuuji hadn’t been assigned to this mission it probably would have been even longer.

He found two clean bowls and - shoot, he’d have to find some way to get water because the pipes had been frozen since they’d arrived and now Rin couldn’t melt the snow for them so... shit. Ryuuji promptly shook the thoughts away and set to filling the clean bowls with a few ladlefuls of soup. They didn’t have chopsticks because True Cross didn’t bother with culture supplies so he found some spoons and brought them to the bundled up halfling.

Ryuuji plopped next to Rin and passed him a bowl. Two gloved, trembling, hands reached out and accepted the offering. “Th-thanks.”

“Eat up. I need you warm again.” 

Rin smiled toothily and set to slurping down his soup as noisily as he possibly could. Ryuuji would be annoyed but anything was better than the cold silence. 

They were snowed in, Rin was injured, there wasn’t much food, there was only a little firewood, and a few more blankets. Damn True Cross and their stupid location. They should have sent more than two people for this mission. Or they should have at least made sure the two people sent had proper intel and set up. They’d been ambushed and they wouldn’t have made it out if they weren’t so good at working together. And.. You know, Rin didn’t have super satan powers.

But the stupid bullet had gotten Rin in his shoulder and now he was sick and Ryuuji didn’t have the stuff he needed to heal him up properly. 

He ate a few bites of his mildly bland soup before setting it aside and tugging his shoes off. They were uncomfortable and he wanted to feel the warmth of the fire on his socked feet. Rin followed suit and shuffled closer.

“We shou-uld share the bla-nnkets. You sh-should get o-one.” Rin managed and that was starting to worry Ryuuji. The chattering shoulda died down by now. At least a little. It wasn’t warm by any means but the fire was putting out some heat and the blankets had to be helping. 

“You sure? You seem to need it more than me.” 

Rin shrugged, his cheeks slightly flushed from the cold or embarrassment. “I don’t want you gettin’ sick ‘cause i got hit.” 

Ryuuji couldn’t help the small smile that earned. Self sacrificing idiot. Some things never changed, no matter how many years had passed. 

“I’m fine, moron. I didn’t get hit and I got a nice work out getin up here.” He nodded his head towards the bowl. “Finish that up and we’ll talk.”

Rin pouted but continued with his soup. Ryuuji debated getting a second bowl but there really wasn’t a lot of food in the cabin and he couldn’t tell how long the bullets would stay in Rin’s system. He kinda thought they’d already be good.

“Do… Do you maybe think we could sleep out here?” Rin asked while Ryuuji gathered their bowls and set them to the side. 

“Well we’re not going back to the bedrooms.” Ryuuji muttered. He didn’t think about Rin sleeping next to him. He’d been friend’s with Rin for years and fallen asleep near him multiple times. It wasn’t anything different just because they were kind of dating now. Just getting warm. God knew it was going to be stupidly cold tonight.

“Huh?”

“Rin, it’s going to get colder tonight. I don’t want to use my phone battery or I’d tell you just how cold, but we need to stay by the fire. We gotta stay warm. At least mildly.”

Rin hummed thoughtfully and wiggled a little closer. His tail slipped out from his blanket wrapped body and draped itself over Ryuuji’s thigh. He used to think Rin did that sort of thing purposefully but he knew it was just subconscious now. Rin rarely was aware of his tail. Ryuuji knew that from first hand experience because the dumbass was always letting it fly during fights and Ryuuji had really lost count of the number of times he’d snagged it and hidden it in Rin’s shirt or coat. 

“I-” Rin swallowed and burrowed his head in the blanket. “Shit, I can’t get warm.”

Ryuuji twisted in his seat and tugged the blanket away from Rin’s face. He pulled his glove off and pressed his hand against Rin’s forehead. It was slightly clammy and he didn’t get it. 

“Shit. DId they poison it with something extra? Do you feel any better than outside?”

Rin shook his head and slumped miserably. “I kinda feel tired. And numb.”

Panic shot through Ryuuji and he blamed the hot, pulsing, terror for why he grabbed Rin and jerked the halfling into his lap. He shoved his hands under Rin’s blankets and tugged the halfling close to his chest, tucking Rin’s chilled face against his neck before he secured the blankets back around both of them. 

“Ryuuji?”

“Stay.” Ryuuji ordered and tugged his boyfriend closer. “You gotta warm up and I’m currently one of the warmest things in the room. Do _not_ fall asleep on me yet. ‘Kay?”

“O… Okay.” Rin murmured and pressed his face against Ryuuji’s neck. His nose was cold but… 

He could feel Rin’s lips and that was kind of distracting but not enough to move his focus off the fact that every inch of Rin was shivering. 

“Can you wrap your legs and arms around me?” Ryuuji asked, fighting the awkward twist of feelings in his chest. “I gotta get something but I need you to stay close so we can share heat.”

Rin didn’t answer but wound his arms around Ryuuji’s shoulder and his legs around Ryuuji’s waist. 

Thankfully Rin didn’t weigh a lot and Ryuuji was used to lifting and hauling artillery. He got his feet under himself and stood up with a slight sway. He prodded at the fire, it roared a little hotter, and he hurried to the back bedroom with Rin wrapped around him like some kinda kola bear. He found the extra blankets in his room, and two more in Rin’s, and brought them back to the living room.

Ryuuji settled closer to the fire and wrapped his left arm securely around Rin’s back. He could feel a fine tremble in Rin’s body and it kept making his insides squirm with alarm. The blankets were a little clumsy to wrap around themselves but he managed it with some effort and he didn’t have to let go of Rin. 

“Ryuuji?” Rin mumbled against his neck, lips brushing against Ryuuji’s surprisingly sensitive neck.

“Yeah?”

“This is nice.”

Ryuuji grunted, amusement mixing with the worry as he shuffled a little closer to the fire. “Like cuddling, Rin?”

Rin nodded, apparently unashamed. “You’re warm and comfy.”

Ryuuji did not blush. He did lean back so he was laying in front of the fire with Rin flopped on top of him. The halfling wasn’t heavy and Ryuuji actually liked the weight of him. If he could stop the shivering, this would be pretty nice.

It was really quiet except for the sound of Rin’s breathing and the occasional click of his teeth. He wouldn’t quite stop shaking.

“Is it any better?” Ryuuji asked mostly so he wasn’t stuck with just his thoughts. 

“Kinda?”

Ryuuji hummed in acknowledgement and tried not to worry. “Tell ya what, unzip my coat and wrap your arms around my chest. Get more of my body heat around yourself.”

Rin was entirely still for about five seconds. Rin was never still so it was a very long, and worrying, five seconds. Finally, the halfling wiggled a little and trembling hands wrapped around Ryuuji’s jacket.

“Normally I wouldn’t do this until after the first date.”

Ryuuji flushed a bright red and Rin, the jerk, chuckled against his throat. “Wow, the halfling murmured, “you blush all the way down to your neck.” 

Ryuuji, somehow, flushed even brighter and had to resist the urge to shove Rin off and onto the rug. 

“Zip it, Okumura.”

Rin made a disgruntled sound. “I like the way ‘Rin’ sounds a lot better.”

“Then stop talkin’ shit, Okumura.”

Rin’s hands slipped inside his jacket and Ryuuji’s breath hitched embarrassingly loud.

“Sorry,” Rin murmured against his throat. “Know ‘m cold.”

The stuttering had stopped at some point. Ryuuji wanted to focus more on that fact but Rin’s arms were wrapping around him and they were cold but that wasn’t what had made him gasp. He could feel Rin so close and solid and he’d been wanting to hold him like this for so long and weird mission or not it was something they could do now. Hell, it was encouraged. 

He slid his hand up Rin’s spine and kept the other arm around Rin’s waist. The halfling pressed closer and somehow that just made Ryuuji feel a little dizzy. 

“Yeah,” Ryuuji managed after too many seconds of silence, “like that.”

Rin nosed at his throat. “Won’t I make you cold now?”

Ryuuji shook his head and tried not to shiver. “Nah. I might not have your flames but I’m fine.” He wasn’t in danger of getting cold like this. His stupid blush was keeping him warm if nothing else. Dang it.

“Can I tell you somethin’?” Rin inquired softly. The brush of his lips was so distracting and they weren’t as cold now which just made them _more_ distracting. 

He grunted because he didn’t quite trust his voice to be steady. Not when Rin’s tail flicked up his arm and draped itself around his bicep.

Rin took his grunt as consent to keep talking. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.”

“Me, uh, me too.” And yep, his voice wasn’t steady. He cleared it to try and make up for that fact. “Kinda hoped the date would end with something like this.” Rin snickered and Ryuuji smacked him on his hip. “Not in that way, you pervert.”

Rin tilted his head slightly so Ryuuji could see a bright blue eye peeking up at him. 

“The date is totally going to end this way.”

Ryuuji swallowed thickly and couldn’t help the way his arms squeezed Rin closer. It earned him a fang filled smile that sent a burst of heat straight through Ryuuji’s gut. 

Rin stared a beat longer and tucked his head back against Ryuuji’s shoulder. Ryuuji righted the blankets as he tried to get some kind of control over his stupid blush. He figured it was a 50/50 on how successful he was. 

The fire crackled beside them and Ryuuji let himself be calmed by the sound as he focused on the weight of Rin and their slowly warming bodies. His eyes started to get heavy as the minutes passed by. There was something extremely relaxing about the heat, weight, and feeling of Rin’s steady breathing. 

He could easily fall asleep like this but he had to look after Rin. He could sleep later.

“Rin?”

“Hmm?” Rin’s tail flicked up his arm as the halfling curled closer around him. Ryuuji had to swallow twice to make himself focus. 

“How you feeling?”

“I, uh,” Rin fidgeted, “stopped shivering a while ago. I just… didn’t wanna stop?”

Ryuuji pushed at Rin’s shoulder. “Get up.”

Rin withdrew, pouting and curling in on himself.

“Not like that,” Ryuuji sat up, blankets falling to the side, “We’re gonna move the couch closer so my back isn’t killing me in the morning.” He smirked, glad that the immediate danger was past. “You’re not goin’ anywhere till morning, Rin.”

Rin’s tail swished through the air and a mischievous smile lifted his lips. “I’m not?”

Ryuuji got behind the couch and shoved. “No,” he grunted as it finally moved, “not without me at least.” He got the couch where he wanted and gave it an approving nod. He was never this bold with flirting but… well moving slow had cost him months-possibly years- with Rin. He was going to be obvious in his flirting because apparently Rin had never picked up on the subtleties.

“Come here,” Ryuuji coaxed, extending his arm towards Rin with a persuasive smile. The halfling flushed and picked his way around the blankets shyly. Rin took his hand and Ryuuji used the grip to tug him nearer.

He cupped Rin’s cheek with his free hand and bent down enough to press a gentle kiss to the tempting lips. Rin’s hand found it’s way to Ryuuji’s hip as the halfling leaned into the kiss. The tension and nerves caused by the frantic day slowly leaked out of his body as they held each other. It wasn’t a frenzied kiss, it was something comforting. It felt right.

They broke apart, seemingly at the same time, and rested their foreheads together. Ryuuji’s cheeks were slightly warm but he didn’t care. Not caring meant he could look at Rin’s eyes. 

Rin was covered in flames. They brushed warmly against Ryuuji’s skin in a gentle caress.

“Huh.”

Rin flushed and dropped his eyes. The flames dissipated. “Guess we gotta-”

“All we gotta do is climb on that couch,” He pointed at the lopsided couch, “and cuddle until morning. Then you’ll melt us an exit. And next time? Those cheap bastards are gettin’ us one of those keys.”

Rin’s tail wagged and he tugged Ryuuji towards the couch. Ryuuji fetched the blankets on the way over, laughter falling from his lips. They landed together in an ungainly pile of limbs and wound themselves up into a boyfriend burrito.

Being snowed in wasn’t a bad first date after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Let It Snow'
> 
> I had to do at _least_ one BonRin prompt :D


End file.
